(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels respectively having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to determine the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines, data lines, and the like for applying the voltage to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching element.
Such a liquid crystal display receives an input image signal from an external graphics controller. The input image signal contains luminance information of each pixel, and each luminance level has a predetermined number. Each luminance level is represented by a data voltage corresponding to desired luminance information. The data voltage applied to the pixel is displayed with a pixel voltage according to a difference of a common voltage. Each pixel displays luminance indicated by the gray of the image signal according to the pixel voltage. At this time, a pixel voltage range that the liquid crystal display can use is determined according to a driver.
Meanwhile, the driver of the liquid crystal display is mounted directly on a display panel in the form of a plurality of integrated circuit chips or is attached to the display panel while being mounted on a flexible circuit membrane. The integrated circuit chips represent a high ratio of the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display.
In addition, as the number of wires such as the gate lines or the data lines forming a liquid crystal panel assembly increases, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is remarkably reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.